Dietro Gli Occhi Blu
by Nidawi
Summary: This story is going to be re-worked. New version coming soon Minerva McGonagall believes that Tom Riddle is not as bad as he seems. But not all that shines is gold.
1. Spente le stelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter one: Spente le stelle

She felt cheap. She felt used. She felt violated. But most of all, she felt stupid. How could she have been so blind? How couldn't she see how he calculated everything since that day? Her mother's arms around her offered no comfort. Her father's caress could not stop the tears in her eyes. Her teachers help and kind words had no effect on her confused mind. If only she had noticed before, if only she would have ignored that bit in her that told her to ignore the feeling in her gut; how many things could have been stopped?, she wandered.

* * *

"A nice way to start the New Year don't you think?" 

Minerva gave a jump when she heard the voice. She had been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't seen the boy get inside the room and sit down. She just sighted and went back to watching the pouring rain from her window.

"So not even the fact we share Prefect duties will make you talk to me?"

He was persistent, she would give him that. Then again, Tom Riddle had never known what it meant to lose. Somehow this boy got all he wanted, something that deep down she admired of him. Tom Riddle was the perfect mix, the calculating almost hypnotic stare of the Slytherin's, with a charming, bordering in innocent exterior. Minerva actually found him rather intriguing, a challenge, taunting her, daring her to go deeper into the mind behind the blue eyed stare. And the Gryffindor in her could not withstand from such a challenge.

"You seem troubled Minerva, what is it?" he said with what she recognized as concern, if such a feeling was possible in him.

"It's nothing Tom."

"Who do you know in the fronts?"

The question surprised her. She knew he was not talking about the wizarding world, for there was no war in it. But how could he know? How could he know the troubles of muggle England?

"How did you know?" she finally managed to ask.

"Just a guess, you seem to be worried about something. You are muggle-born, so I just guessed it must be something related to the war."

"How do you know of this war Tom?" It was common knowledge in the school that only pure-bloods made it into Slytherin, Tom being a very odd exception since he was Half-blood. The last thing anyone would expect a Slytherin to know was about what happened outsides of the limits of the wizarding world.

"I live in London," he said as his look departed from her to the carpet." St. Christopher's. It's a bit difficult to ignore what is going on when you are right in the middle of it all don't you think?"

Minerva was silent, not knowing how to answer this new information. Now it was her turn to watch the red carpet of the train compartment. He was beginning to surprise her already. It seemed looks could be deceiving.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eyes were back on her.

"No Tom."

"It seems my confession has left the great Minerva McGonagall, speaker extraordinaire, with out words."

Minerva blushed. He was right; she always had an opinion, something to say about everything. But for the first time she was at lost. Finally she decided to change the subject. A Gryffindor must show no weakness after all.

"Do you think this year would be as difficult as everyone says?"

Tom smiled, noticing her sudden change to a completely different theme. _Minerva zero, Tom one_, she thought.

"Probably."

"Are you worried about the O.W.L.'s?"

"I try to keep mi mind busy with other things." Now he was the one turning away. Silence, that uncomfortable silence that follows a dead end conversation, only the sound of the rain on small window. Minerva turned back to looking at the small droplets on the glass. After a few minutes she felt watched and turned to find Tom's eyes fixed on her, moving around her.

"What?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing," he answered coming back to reality suddenly "just thinking." With this he turned his eyes away from her and began looking for something in his coat pocket. Miner vas straightened up and decided to go back to her reverie only to be disturbed once more, this time when se felt a foul scent coming her way. The source was a cigarette that Tom had just lit. The joy of this challenge was fading rapidly.

"Could you _not_ do that here please?" she said in a stern and exasperated tone. The probabilities of Tom actually doing what she asked were small; he was after all a fellow fifth year and Prefect. He would probably ignore her. She never really understood why people liked smoking, the smoke, the smell the-

"As you wish." Said Tom as he put out the recently lit cigarette.

"What?"

"It bothers you, does it not? You can't open the windows because of the rain and neither of us feels like walking all around the train right? It's no problem really."

Minerva tried to keep her face as straight as possible; she couldn't show either surprise or smugness. Sure, she had just gotten Tom to do what she wanted; a Gryffindor had gotten a Slytherin to do what she wanted, but this was just a battle won, not the whole battle. As for being surprised, her pride didn't let her. Maybe there _was_ more to him that what she could see in the outside. After all, hadn't he just shown to be a gentleman just now?

"You're not like others are you Tom?" she asked with a small smile.

"Meaning that I am the only Slytherin that is not swimming in Galleons?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I meant...well; none of the other boys would have put it out so easily."

"One must make certain sacrifices to claim the ultimate prize after all."

"What do you-"

"There you are!" Minerva was interrupted mid sentence by another fifth year with short brown hair and yellow, hawk like eyes when she opened the compartments door and sat right next to her. "I have been looking everywhere for you! If being a Prefect is going to make disappear from our sight all the time maybe I should consider sabotaging your meetings."

"I am sorry Xiomara; I looked around fro you but could not find you."

"Well we better tell Poppy before she has a fit...if she hasn't had one already." She got and began to pull Minerva with her.

"I will see you in school then Minerva. You to Hooch." Said Tom before she had been half dragged outside with a small wave.

"Good bye Riddle, you can try to brainwash her some other time." Xiomara continued to drag her out as she saw Tom smile at her one last time.

* * *

Well, this is a small chapter to begin with, just to set the story.In the next chapter there will be more students, and a bit more of inter-house fighting. Also there will be both houses reactions to the friendly chat. I hope it has been a good read. And for those of you wondering, the tittle is italian for "The stars have gone out". 


	2. Non che cosa sembra

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, this would all be part of The Half-Blood Prince.

Chapter two: Non che cosa sembra

"He isn't so bad once you talk to him." Said Minerva to her friends as they ate their way through the candy they had all bought.

"How can you be so sure, he is a Slytherin, they all end up being the same way." Answered Xiomara Hooch before biting into a cauldron cake.

"Nobody really knows him Xiomara, maybe Minerva is right, just because the only relationship you ever had with a Slytherin didn't work out doesn't mean their all bad." Said Pomona Sprout as she searched through the Bertie Bott's beans trying to find good tasting one.

"I am not saying he is completely innocent either. He certainly has something about him that is strange and mysterious."

"And that's why you like him," interrupted Poppy Pomfrey as she reached into the candy pile to grab a Sugar Quill. "One of these days that challenge hungry attitude will get you in trouble you know."

"Our Minerva? Fall down? What ever gave you that idea Poppy? You know that nothing will ever bring her down, God knows if she even finds a way to cheat death one day if she doesn't manage to do everything she has in mind."

The girls laughed, knowing that what their friend was saying was very true. In their sorting the hat had barely touched Minerva's head when it screamed Gryffindor. True, Minerva loved a challenge and took everyone she could. She wasn't exactly reckless, Poppy was so careful that she made everyone seem reckless, and she wouldn't risk her life. At least not on purpose.

* * *

"Minerva McGonagall? Do you know what you're dealing with here Tom?"

"She is perfect, Rookwood. Just the girl I was looking for." Tom Riddle leaned back into the seat, "Studious, persistent, dedicated, smart, and she is every teacher's favorite student. She is even beautiful; tell me were not a perfect match." He finished with a confident smile.

"Minerva McGonagall beautiful, now I have heard everything." Said the young man called Rookwood. His thin face was full of disbelief at what his friend had in mind. Not the image of a beauty that only he could see behind the messy hair, glasses and not exactly well kept face of McGonagall, but of what he wanted with her. "You do know you will have to convince every teacher that your intentions are noble."

"Please Augustus, I have that already."

"I am speaking about Dumbledore Tom. You know he and Miss Anorak have a close relationship."

Tom took a deep breath and looked up at Augustus, his confident smile again in his face.

"Trust me; if everything goes as planned, I won't need to do anything."

* * *

Minerva stretched as far as she could. She looked around, trying to see if she could find Tom in the sea of heads that moved around. She didn't have to look for long, spotting him just as he walked towards one of the carriages. Minerva called him; Tom turned his face to the girl calling his name. Over the rabble of the students her voice had been barely heard but he found the source of the call. He beckoned the girl to join him. Just as she began to move threw the student's she was held back.

"No need to keep looking, Pomona just found a carriage." Said Poppy as she held Minerva's arm. She suddenly noticed were her friends eyes had been. " Unless you prefer another ride?"

"No, it's all right Poppy." Minerva shook her head at Tom who was still waiting for her. Then she climbed in the carriage with her friends.

Tom sat in, accompanied by Rockwood and two more; fourth year Igor Karkaroff and his fellow fifth year Antonin Dolohov.

"Gentlemen," he said with a satisfied smile "the board has been set and the game has begun."

* * *

Extremely short I know. Next chapter will be better, I will do my best. I decided to use both points of view in the story, for reasons that will be revealed latter on. As a note, there will be things that will still remain in mystery even looking at both points of view. Next chapter, Minerva tries to understand why she is suddenly feeling differently, while Tom continues to move the chess pieces of life at his leisure. Side not here, the tittles of the story is still Behind Blue Eyes, I only traduced it to fit the tittles of the rest of the story. I am not Italian, I just thought the language would fit the story so bear with me if anyone does know Italian and finds mistakes. This chapter is called "Not what it seems" Thank you.

Kathy: Im happy you liked it so much; I hope this reaches your expectations.

Eirias2: I tried to update sooner, sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy it.


	3. Delle rose e dei diamanti

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, you would have to wait till summer to know what happens.

Chapter three: Delle rose e dei diamanti

Tom sat in his bed, admiring his work from transfiguration that day. Transforming water into stones was simple work for the young Master Riddle. If what old Dumbledore had said was true, then everything would g his way. According to him, the spell would make the water reflect the aspects of the person's personality, turning into a stone and form that embodied such traits. Tom's water had turned into a diamond rose, which now laid before him in the forest green sheets of his bed. She had also taken the class today, which meant she knew what the outcomes should be like. Tom grabbed the delicate flower in his slender fingers, watching as the flames from the hearth in the middle of the room dance on its surface. Tom had been working on this plan for a long time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. And tonight was that moment, today, he would begin-

"Tom," said Augustus waking him up. "We better get going, the dinner will start soon."

Tom stood up, placing the rose in his coat pocket.

"Rockwood my friend," he said putting his arm around his friends shoulders, "Tonight marks the beginning of the rest of our lives"

* * *

"Well this is a surprise, are you actually wearing make up?" said Xiomara as her friend came down from their dorm room.

"Is it to much?"

"I would call it to little for my taste. It's just…queer to see you all fixed, you even combed that hair of yours differently. May I inquire as to what is the occasion?"

"I just wanted to look nice."

Xiomara arched an eyebrow at Minerva's reason. She wasn't the type of girl to worry over her appearance. Something odd was going on with her friend. They entered the Great Hall and sat with the rest of the Gyffindors. Minerva was greeted by several variations of 'You look very pretty' and 'Why don't you fix up more often?' which she just dismissed. Why she had even opened up the kit her mother had gotten her was beyond her reasoning. The only thing she could answer was what she had said to Xiomara, she just wanted to look nice. After a while the students began to mingle between the different tables. Poppy and Pomona sat next to her, once mentioning her appearance. And after a while, someone else joined them.

"Hello Minerva."

"Hello Tom," she said turning to him and moving a bit to make some space. "Would you like to join us?"

"Actually, I was going to invite you to accompany me, that is, if you wish and it's all right with the rest of the girls here."

Minerva looked to her friends, Pomona and Poppy both nodding yes and Xiomara, though one could see in her face she thought otherwise also nodded.

"I would love to." And with this she followed him outside the hall.

* * *

Tom took her to one of the rooms close to the great hall, which had a window from which one could see the lake. She could see the stars and the moon reflected on it, wandering how they would look from beneath it, if they would look like the sky above her right now when Tom whispered softly in her ear.

"I have something for you."

Minerva turned to him and was suddenly faced with a beautiful rose made completely out of diamond.

"Tom, its lovely, were did you get it."

"I made it, does it pass?"

Minerva took it in her hands, afraid that it could suddenly fall. It was perfect, even with small thorns and delicate veins in the leafs. The light of the moon reflected of the finely formed petals that were polished smother than the rest of it, which had a frosted surface. It seemed to be made of light captured inside it, illuminating hers and Tom's face.

"Is it-"

"Real? Yes. I wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't." he said as he suddenly stroked her cheek. She could feel her face suddenly blush and looked down, but Tom gently made her look up again. "A lovely rose for a lovely lady."

"Riddle, Miss McGonagall; is something wrong? Why aren't you in the feast?"

Tom smiled softly and sighted.

"It's nothing Professor, we were just talking, there is to much noise inside to have a good conversation with out screaming." With this Tom began to walk back to the Great Hall. "Until latter Minerva."

* * *

Minerva sighted, frustrated. She looked down at the rose in her fingers, trying to understand what had happened in the last minute. It had all been so surreal.

"Is everything all right Miss McGonagall?" the professor got closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is all right Professor Dumbledore, as Tom said we were just talking." She answered looking up at him, trying to keep her mind as far from what had happened as she could. She would think about it latter that night.

"Did he give you that?" Dumbledore was looking at the rose, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yes, isn't it lovely? He told me he made it-"

"I know, he made it in my class. The water spell."

"Really?" Minerva looked at it, this time with surprise. "Who would have thought he was like this, diamonds and roses."

"Why is that Miss McGonagall?"

"Who would have thought Tom Riddle was a born romantic." She said with a faint smile. But when she looked at her professor she saw a different face, the face of worry. "What is it, Professor?"

"Minerva, it doesn't mean romance…it's far from that…"

"What?" the smile vanished from her face, she could feel the anger growing in her, why would the professor say that? He was calling her by her name and the only time he did that was when she wanted to try dangerous things, what could be dangerous?

"Can you not see it Minerva? Remember everything has more than one meaning. In Mr. Riddle's case, they don't mean romance or love."

"Explain, please, why you wish to murder such a lovely action?"

"It wasn't meant to be lovely Minerva, don't fall for his tricks."

"You have never liked him professor, this accusation is biased. And I won't listen to it anymore." With this she began to leave.

"Minerva, wait!"

"I think you should address me as Miss McGonagall as it is supposed to be between teachers and students."

"Listen to me-"

"I'm not letting you ruin my night professor." And with this she got into the Great Hall, leaving Dumbledore with his outstretched. He sighted and ran his hand through his auburn hair. He had only wanted to warn her, tell her before it was too late. But she wouldn't listen. Dumbledore stated walking back to the Hall. All he could do now was hope she could see the truth.

* * *

Tom walked out of the shadows when the professor entered the Great Hall, a smile in his face. She was in the palm of his hand and everything was going perfectly.

* * *

Well, I don't know if it's as good as the first too, I think I am losing my touch. Sorry it took me so long to put it up but I was grounded for sometime and couldn't start writing. I hope it meets your expectations. The title of this one is "Of Roses and Diamonds."

Black Aliss: Again, I apologize, I couldn't get close even to the computers in school because my mother works there and she knew I was grounded. Hope you enjoy this one to.


End file.
